Heroes vs Zeroes
by Hulkfan96
Summary: When the Avengers wind up in an unknown universe thanks to Dr. Doom, they meet a group of “heroes” known as the Seven.


**A/N: This is a crossover story where the Avengers cross into the universe of _The Boys_. Hope you guys and gals enjoy!**

* * *

(**Eastern Europe: Latveria**)

The Avengers, which consisted of Captain America, Iron Man, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Thor, Hulk, Red She-Hulk, Wasp, Giant/Ant-Man, Vision, Scarlet Witch, and Quicksilver, are battling an army of Doombots after they stormed the castle of Victor Von Doom, aka Dr. Doom. They received word from Reed Richards aka Mr. Fantastic that Dr. Doom had stolen his newest invention from the Baxter Building. The device in question could, in theory, allow anyone to travel to other dimensions.

"Guys, that invention isn't fully tested, and it could cause a great deal of irreparable damage by simply turning it on." Mr. Fantastic says through the Avengers' earpieces.

Hulk, his wife Red She-Hulk, and their friends Giant Man and Thor are destroying Doombots with their amazing strength while having a competition about who can smash the most Doombots. Currently, Hulk and Red She-Hulk are in the lead, followed by Thor. As they're smashing more Doombots, Hulk and his wife give flirty faces to each other.

"I don't know what you're more aggressive at, fighting or sex." Red She-Hulk says to Hulk, who smirked as he punches a Doombot with his right fist.

"**Wanna find out, babe**?" Hulk flirts back at his wife.

"Sure. My room...or yours?" Red She-Hulk asked sensually.

"Guys, we're trying to fight an army of robots, and you're trying to get laid? Seriously?" Giant Man asked as he swatted at some flying Doombots.

"Clearly you haven't seen what I'm capable of in bed..." Red She-Hulk remarked to Giant Man's question, giggling a bit.

"Betty, please stop hitting on my husband." Wasp says as she blasts several Doombots alongside Iron Man and Vision. "It's very weird."

Red She-Hulk smirks at Betty and said, "Would you prefer if I hit on _you_?"

Wasp blushes a bit. "Sorry. You're hot, but I'm not into girls. Plus, you're not my type."

"I'm everybody's type..." Red She-Hulk replied with a giggle as she resumes smashing Doombots with her husband before using her fire energy ability to reduce some more of the Doombots to ash and scraps, which melt in front of her, which makes her smile with joy at her power.

"Come on, guys. Pick up the pace." Iron Man says to the more powerful members of the team. "Bigger and stronger Doombots are approaching." After the upgraded Doombots show up, Hulk and Red She-Hulk smirk at each other before charging at the more powerful Doombots, punching and tearing into them with their amazing strength.

Cap, Black Widow, Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver and Hawkeye are doing pretty good against the Doombots, taking them down with their respective powers and skills until Black Widow remarks, "I'm growing bored. Anyone else notice how easy it is to destroy these? It's never usually this easy..."

Hawkeye chuckles at this and as he fired explosive arrows at some Doombots, he asked, "Since when do you get bored, Nat? You run out of guys to sleep with in the city?"

Natasha glares at him and mutters a curse word at him in Russian. Hearing this, Cap chimes in and says, "Language!" Soon enough, the Avengers had destroyed all of the Doombots before they storm into Dr. Doom's lab, eventually finding Reed's stolen invention: a metal archway of some sort. However, all of the Avengers noticed something. Dr. Doom wasn't in the lab. Something was wrong. Why wasn't he there?

"**Where's Doom**?" Hulk asks, finding it suspicious that the villain wasn't there.

"Probably hiding like a coward!" Thor adds as he grips his mighty hammer Mjölnir.

"Pfft. Should probably change his name to Dr. Dumb. To think he can challenge us, the Avengers." Red She-Hulk said with a scoff. "Right?" She asked Hulk, who nods.

"**Yep. Doom's a chicken**." Hulk said, insulting Doom.

"Spread out, team. Doom couldn't have gotten far." Captain America commanded, prompting the other heroes to split up and start searching the lab for Doom.

They continue to search around the lab for a few minutes, but still can't find Doom. Maybe he wasn't in the lab at all.

"**Grr...Where are you, Metal Face**?" Hulk growled, referring to the elusive Dr. Doom.

Suddenly, the device turns on, which surprises the Avengers. It then starts sucking all of the heroes in, despite their valiant efforts to keep themselves from being pulled in, with Thor, Red She-Hulk, and Hulk being the last to be sucked in before the machine turns off.

Dr. Doom then appears from out of nowhere, arms crossed as he says, "Farewell, Avengers."

* * *

(**Unknown Universe**)

Groaning, Hulk, who had reverted back to Bruce Banner after being sucked into the portal, opens his eyes and blinks a few times before he slowly stood up and dusted himself off. Confused, Bruce looks around and discovers that he, along with his wife and the rest of his teammates, are in an alleyway.

"_Where are we? I know this is New York, judging by the smell of trash in the air, but it doesn't feel like the New York that I'm familiar with_." The former gamma scientist thought before deciding to table the question for a later time. Bruce approached Betty, who had reverted to her human form after passing out like the others, and started to wake her up, followed by the rest of the team. "Betty...everyone...wake up." He said as he kneeled down and gently woke up his wife and allies.

Like Bruce, each of the others slowly woke up. "Ugh, Bruce, where are we?" Betty asked, gripping her head, feeling a slight headache coming up.

"I don't know, but it feels like home." The former gamma scientist replied as he helps his wife to his feet and briefly glances out at the street, noticing several people walking by and going about their daily lives. "But it doesn't exactly feel like home at the same time..."

"God, I feel like I've been hit by a truck." Tony groaned as his Mark L suit retracts.

"Was anybody injured?" Captain America asked.

"We are all fine, Captain." Vision responded.

"I'm okay." Wasp said.

"Same here." Ant-Man adds.

"I am unharmed, for I am mighty." Thor says, boasting his status as a god.

"I'm good." Black Widow says as she fixes her red hair.

We're good as well." Scarlet Witch says, followed by Quicksilver saying the same.

* * *

(**3 Hours Later**)

After gathering some nearby street clothes to disguise themselves in public, Vision takes the form of an average human male, but puts on a baseball cap to cover up the Solar Jewel on his forehead. After all the heroes make sure they look normal, they go to a local restaurant. While there, Tony uses JARVIS to hack into the government of this Earth, as well as news outlets to get the lowdown on everything about this strange dimension.

"Tony, what have you found?" Captain America asked, wanting to know what Tony had learned about this strange place.

"Well, from what I could find...this Earth is quite similar to ours, but with a few differences. There's a team of superhuman so called 'The Seven'. They're basically superheroes, but it seems they're treated like movie stars. This team consists of Homelander, some hot, busty babe named Queen Maeve, some weirdo named The Deep, some invisible guy named Transluscent, some mute guy called Black Noir, a fast guy named A-Train, and some strange looking guy called Jack from Jupiter. They're all basically super strong, durable, and can heal rapidly. But they have back stories that seem...odd for superheroes. There's Homelander, the head honcho. According to this website, Homelander is an alien who landed in the United States."

"What kind of alien looks exactly like a normal human?" Betty asked in confusion, to which Tony shrugged in answer.

"No clue. Queen Maeve here is supposedly the 'Empress of the Netherworld', whatever that's supposed to mean." Tony said in bewilderment at the Seven's strange biographies. "I gotta say, there's something off about these guys." He added.

"Why do you say that, Tony?" Steve asked.

"Well...most of their history is redacted, like who they really are, where they were born, and even potential weaknesses. This company, Vought...they're hiding something, and I'm gonna find out what it is, but it might take a while to hack Vought's mainframe before I can give you a straight answer about all this." Tony said. After saying this, someone excitedly called out, "Look, everyone! Homelander and Queen Maeve are on TV!" This draws the Avengers' attention to a nearby wall-mounted TV as they see the aforementioned Homelander and Queen Maeve easily foil a bank robbery, though they do so by horrifically murdering the robbers, much to the shock and horror of the Avengers, who usually subdue their villains, not kill them. They then keep watching the TV as Homelander gives a speech about vowing to stop all crime in the city before signing autographs for his many adoring fans and posing for some photos. As he did this, Queen Maeve looks into the distance, a look of sadness and emotional distance on her face, which Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch took immediate notice of.

"The woman...she looks so sad." Quicksilver says as he watches Maeve on the TV before she and Homelander depart.

"I'm picking up rather...dark, malicious emotions from Homelander..." Quicksilver's sister, Scarlet Witch, added. The other Avengers simply nodded in agreement, already thinking something was off about the two heroes, especially Homelander.

"Honestly, that Homelander fella kinda looks like you in a way, Steve." Tony jokingly said.

Steve rolled his eyes, ignoring Tony's joke as he says, "Okay, knowing Homelander and Queen Maeve, we should probably stay hidden, but close by. We do not want to come into contact with the Seven, especially since Homelander and Maeve are members. Got it? We do not go near them unless we have to. Understand?" He asked the other heroes, who all nod in unison. "Good. In the meantime...we should find a motel or something to stay at."

Although the Avengers now knew what to do, they all had a feeling that staying hidden from the Seven would be easier said then done...

* * *

-**Author's Note**-

**I'm fully aware Translucent is only in the show, but me and my fabulous co-writer decided to mix the Boys show with its comic source material to make it more interesting.**

**Anyway, hope you guys enjoy regardless of the change.**


End file.
